<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A modern day love story by malecplusotherthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549281">A modern day love story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings'>malecplusotherthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU where the clock is on your wrist and starts ticking when you meet your soulmate. Regina and Robin set in the modern-day. Also features Killian and Emma. The clock on Regina's wrist stopped ticking after she lost Daniel and she doubts she will ever find a love like that again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A modern day love story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Regina had given up on trying to find love in her life. Five years ago, she met Daniel. The clock on her wrist began ticking when she first locked eyes with him. Then, three years later, she lost him. He died in a car accident and her clock immediately fell back to 00:00:00. Since that day, Regina Mills has given up on love, on happiness. She swears that she can feel the timer on her body fading too. Don’t get me wrong, she is happy for her friends to have found their soulmates, but she doesn’t think that she will have the same luck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I was never even supposed to have a soulmate, let alone find them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Regina,” Emma, her roommate called, “Killian’s invited us for dinner today. He’s got a college friend of his with him. Please don’t say no. Besides, I kinda already told him you’d be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?! Emma! You should have asked….maybe I had plans for tonight.” Emma raised an eyebrow in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t stepped out of this house in 6 months, babe. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen? You’d get a friend out of this. Plus Killian swears that Robin is totally your type so please just give it a shot?” Emma wasn’t wrong. Regina had holed herself up in her bedroom for a very long time. Emma was her only human interaction. And Killian, Emma’s soulmate. Maybe this is what she needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***Time skip to later that night***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina had finally convinced herself to go out with Emma. She let her blond roommate style her for the evening. Looking in the mirror now, Regina couldn’t believe that the woman looking back was the same person she had been staring at day after day. Her poker-straight black hair had been brushed out neatly and fell just above her shoulders. Emma had really outdone herself with the beautiful black eyeshadow and red lipstick to match. The look worked very well with the black pants and white shirt that Regina had put on for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, under the hoodies and the sweatpants, I had forgotten how beautiful you are, Gina.” The black-haired woman just smiled at her roommate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***Time skip to dinner cause I can’t write transitions***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys had been waiting for the girls downstairs, by the entrance of their apartment. As usual, Killian was wearing more eyeliner - sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>liner - than both Emma and Regina combined. But the other guy, Robin, seemed to have caught Regina’s attention. There was something about him that was just...different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, yes, that’s Robin, Luv. Quite a handsome fella, ain’t he? Robin, that’s Regina. Emma’s roommate.” Sometimes (most times) when Killian opens his mouth, Regina wants to punch him. Today was different. As Robin moved closer to gently kiss Regina’s hand, she got a better look at him. His blue eyes complimented his sandy hair. His smile had something so reassuring about it…</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Pleasure to meet you, Regina. You know that this is a ploy to set us upright?” Robin chuckled, and Regina lost a little bit of herself to that laugh. She shrugged in response, and he just laughed a little harder. As they started to walk to dinner, he asked, “Tell me, Regina, </span>do you believe in soulmates?<span>”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, straight to the point, huh? I don’t know. I do believe Killian and Emma, who have totally ditched us, by the way, are soulmates. But I don’t think there is one for me. Or well, uh, he’s dead anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As is mine. One of mine, anyway. I don’t think she was the only one. I think somebody somewhere is waiting for me. Could be you. I hope it’s you…” Now it was Regina’s turn to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s one way of looking at it.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Besides, just because we may not be soulmates doesn’t mean we can’t have fun. Live life to the fullest, Regina.” He smiled and took her hand. “Wow, you’re freezing! Here, </span>take my jacket<span>.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>As he was wrapping his jacket around her, something inside Regina told her to kiss him. And she wanted to. So she did. She pushed herself against him and slid her hand in his hair. Much to her surprise, he responded. His hands instinctively grabbed her waist as he deepened the kiss. Neither of them wanted to break away, but the need to breathe forced them to. At that moment, Regina didn’t know if she would find love, or if it would last forever. All she knew was the watch on her wrist had started ticking again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>